Seductive Proposal
by mouang
Summary: Intrigued by the way she hasn't fallen at her feet for him, he offers her a marriage deal that he hopes she doesn't refuse. And even if she doesn't accept the deal, there is no way Joey will let her get away, for the first time in such a long time, he finds himself wanting to chase a woman. Not only that, but to capture and seduce her ways that he promises she won't forget...
1. Prologue

**No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their respective owners. I take no credit for any of the original works but the story line you're about to read is my own.**

* * *

**Seductive Proposal**

Prologue

**J.P.O.V.**

Joey couldn't help but linger behind a couple steps to appreciate the beautiful brunette with the swells that made up her cute ass. The tip of her long braided hair swept just along the rim of those dark washed jeans that hugged those curves oh so well. He knew she caught his stare as she turned around but even then, he was unashamedly trailing his gaze up her torso and pausing at her chest before meeting her eyes.

"I have a job I want to offer you." He said, finding it amusing as she raised a thin brow at him, seemingly annoyed seeing as he wasn't exactly being subtle about where his gaze had been. "Be my wife."

She blinked then gave him a long look, definitely questioning his sanity, he decided. Then those dark eyes of hers narrowed into slits before widening in a way that said she isn't taking the bait. "Wow. You obviously have too much time on your hands. I'd like to stay and chat but there are more pressing matters waiting for me." She rolled her eyes before walking the opposite direction. Joey couldn't remember the last time it was when he actually had to chase down a woman, for a man in his status, he doesn't need to, but strangely enough, this particularly tiny woman has stirred a primitive urge in him to want to chase, capture, and possess.

"All of your financial expenses will be taken care of if you marry me." He said, easily keeping up with her pace. "You will get everything that money can afford. Anything." He added when she continued to walk away.

"Anything, you say?" She stopped but didn't turn around. "As long as it's within my capabilities, you will get it." He answered, pausing beside her. After a moment, she slowly turned towards him and eyed him with a wry look, "Why would you, a good looking, mega billionaire guy need to hire me or anyone else to marry?"

He smirked, "You think I'm good looking?"

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Not that I'm trying to stroke that too high ego of yours but I'd have to be blind to not find you somewhat attractive." Her brows crinkled when he found her words amusing, "Honestly though, why me? I'm sure you know plenty of women that are more than willing to craw over broken glass to marry you." She said, tensing up when he took a step closer. Ah, so maybe she wasn't as immune to him as she tried to be. He internally grinned, liking the fact a bit too much.

"I like what I see. Plus, I'm curious as to why you haven't thrown yourself at me like most women would have." He answered with a shrug before stepping back. She seemed to have let out a breath then glared at him before raising her chin up to a stubborn degree, "That's it, just because you're curious? Do you really have nothing better to do than to flaunt your money around, wasting other people's time just to satisfy your curiosity?"

He wasn't prepared for her sudden reaction, therefore momentarily stunning him quiet. "Well no, not just for curiosity's sake. There are other reasons, but it's just not something that I would discuss out here where anyone can hear." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card and wrote down his personal number, "If you want to accept my offer, contact me here so we can talk in private." When she didn't reach out for it, he stuck the card between her chest and the plunge of her neckline. "Don't take too long, beautiful, time on the offer is limited." He caught the expression of disbelief on her face before turning away, feeling more amused than he should.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again my wonderful readers! Thank you all soooo much for being SO NOT PATIENT for me to upload this rewrite. :) The encouragements that many of you have written me are wonderful and truly inspire me to write for you all. I do want to know what you think of this first upload, if writing this way is better or the former is better. Ideas of any kind are welcome and if I like it, I'll use it. Happy reading and until next time, Enjoy!  
**

**~Mouang.**


	2. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.  
**

**Seductive Proposal**

**Chapter 1**

**M.P.O.V.**

Mariya unlocked the door to the nearly run down dance studio of her Mother's and sighed with a bittersweet fondness of the place. As she stepped foot inside, the frail floor boards creaked in protest with each step taken. She was sure if she were to stomp, holes could easily be placed in the old wood.

She glanced towards the back of the room where the mirrors were, although they were older than her, they still reflected as if brand new. Even though she didn't have the funds to start the repairs it so desperately needed, she made sure she took the time at least once a week to keep the mirrors shining and prevent any critters from making it a home.

Mariya smiled as memories flashed through her mind like a slideshow on a screen, moments of when she was just five years old, trying to mimic the graceful dances that her mother would often show her.

Her smile quickly faded as she recalled memories from a few years ago, it was a day she will never forget.

As the years passed, she came to love the art herself, spending every available moment to practice new moves. When she finished high school, she went into college to get more training and earn a teaching license so she could continue to run the studio but that dream ended five years ago when her Father had brought another woman home with him and revealed that she is in fact his legally wedded wife. Her Mother was 'the other woman, the home wrecker' said his wife.

After stating his excuses, he had packed up his belongings and walked out the door without a glance back. Everything had changed since then, after the initial anger and shock wore off, Mariya had never felt as helpless as she did when she glanced at her Mother and saw the heart wrenching pain that showed in her eyes. Although Mariya couldn't hold back her own tears, her mom had never shed any that day.

Instead of crying, she turned to alcohol to suppress the pain, consuming the liquid poison greedily, increasing the dosage through the years as her body's tolerance rose. No matter how much Mariya tried to distract her from the alcohol, she'd begged, even as far as snatching the bottle from her Mother's hand, but still it was to no avail.

When asked why she was hurting herself for his cause, her mom would only give a sad smile and responded with,

"It's not to hurt my Dear, it is to forget my sins."

Mariya still hadn't understood what made her choose this route, "Why are you torturing yourself like this?" Mariya had demanded when she could no longer stand seeing the once radiant woman so forlorn not just spiritually but physically as well. She had lost weight, her stress lines more prominent; her beautiful caramel colored skin had become dull.

Her mom had shrugged and took another swing of the bottle, "That woman spoke the truth you know…I was the one to take him from her. I trapped him. I knew that it was wrong, to use an innocent child as bait but I was too selfish to let him go. I love him too much," Her eyes had welled up with tears, "I held on, waiting patiently for him to love me in return, even though deep down I knew he only stayed around because he loved you, his only child." As she finished her explanation, her tears fell.

"How could you have kept this from me for so long?" Her Mother had tried to hug her but she had pushed it away, her own vision blurring with unshead tears.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart…so sorry," she said, words trembling.

Mariya turned away and walked out of the room, her own heart clenching painfully from finally knowing the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I apologize for any grammar mistakes now and in the future, I've edited as best I could but I'm sure I'll miss a few. I know it's really short but I will post the new chapters as soon as I can. Please give me your feedback on what you think. Any recommendations are welcomed.**** Until the next post, happy reading!  
**

**P.S. Yes, I did changed her name to Mariya, it just looks better than plain old Mary. Lol. **

**ALSO a warning, just in case some of you new readers don't already know, this will be an M rated story. Which means there will be adult content so it only recommended for the mature audience. So I don't want to see any flames or hear about it being too graphic. I mean come on, who wouldn't want some graphic Joey and Mariya time? Hmm? ;)**

**~Mouang.**


End file.
